lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Kelvin Joe Inman
Kelvin Joe Inman arbeitete in der Schwan-Station zusammen mit seinem Partner Radzinsky, nach dessen Selbstmord mit Desmond. Vor seiner Ankunft auf der Insel * Arbeitete mit Kate's Stiefvater zusammen im Golf-Krieg * Hat Sayid dazu gebracht, seine eigenen Leute bzw. Soldaten zu foltern unter dem Vorwand, jemanden aus dem Irak als Übersetzer zu benötigen. Kelvin spricht jedoch selbst die Sprache. Er brauchte jemanden für die Folter, der nicht Angeöriger des U.S. Militärs war, um dies plausibel verleugnen zu können. * Gab Sayid Geld, damit dieser den Irak unbeschadet verlassen konnte. * Behauptete, über 10 Jahre ein Spion gewesen zu sein, als er sich mit Desmond unterhalten hat. Hat wahrscheinlich für die Defense Intelligence Agency (DIA) gearbeitet, da auf dem Video "property of the DIA" (Eigentum der DIA) steht. ** Sagte, er hat die "Armee" verlassen, weil "...Männer meinen Befehlen gefolgt sind." ** Behauptete, dass er, nachdem er seinen alten Job aufgegeben hatte, der DHARMA Initiative beitrat, dann sagt er verbittert "Namaste, vielen Dank und viel Glück." Auf der Insel * Trat der DHARMA Initiative irgendwann zwischen 1991 und 2001 bei. * Arbeitete in der Schwan-Station zusammen mit seinem Partner Radzinsky, später mit Desmond. * Rettete Desmond nachdem er nach seinem Schiffbruch an den Strand gespült wurde. * Machte Desmond zu seinem Partner in der Schwan-Station. Ihre Aufgabe war die Taste zu drücken. * Malte weiter an der Abbildung an der Feuerschutztür, auch nachdem Radzinsky in der Schwan-Station Selbstmord begangen hatte. * Plante von der Insel zu verschwinden. Hierfür hat er heimlich Desmonds Segelboot repariert, während er Desmond in dem Glauben ließ, er untersuche die Insel. * Wurde vermutlich versehentlich von Desmond getötet. Zumindest wurde er von ihm bewusstlos geschlagen und schwer verletzt. * Er trug immer einen Schutzanzug, wenn er auszog, um die Insel zu untersuchen oder zu erkunden. Desmond bemerkte, dass der Schutzanzug ein Loch hatte, also folgte Desmond Kelvin zum ersten Mal aus der Luke hinaus. Er folgte Kelvin und sah, wie er seinen Schutzanzug auszog. Entweder sollte der Schutzanzug bewirken, dass Desmond in der Station bleibt, oder Kelvin wurde infiziert, als der Anzug riss, und nun kümmert es ihn nicht mehr. Es ist möglich, dass Kelvin wollte, dass Desmond ihm folgt, da er später Desmond anbietet, ihn mitzunehmen und zusammen mit Segelboot zu verschwinden. * Sagt über die Anderen, sie seien "die Geiseln". Kulturelle Hintergründe *Kelvin ist der Name eines der Hauptcharaktere in Stanisław Lem's Buch "Solaris". In diesem Buch werden Astronauten zu einem Planeten geschickt, welcher aus ihre Gedanken materialisiert. Z.B. kommt Kelvin's tote Frau und besucht ihn in seiner Raumstation. Hier lassen sich einige Gemeinsamkeiten mit der Serie erkennen. In Staffel 1 ist Jacks toter Vater aufgetaucht. In Staffel 2 waren es Kates schwarzes Pferd und Hurleys imaginärer Freund Dave.Walt wird in Staffel 1 von einem Eisbären angegriffen, kurz nachdem Michael seinen Comic verbrannt hat. Bemerkenswert daran ist, dass der Eisbär das Letzte ist, was Walt vom Comic sieht. Wie der Planet Solaris, könnte die Insel in der Lage sein, Dinge aus dem Unterbewustsein (körperlich) zum Leben zu erwecken. *Inman ist der Name eines wichtigen Charakters im Roman "Cold Mountain" von Charles Frazier. * Kelvin ist die Einheit für Temperatur im Internationalen Einheitensystem ( kurz: SI für Système international d'unités) ** One of the scientific mysteries of superconductors is that they do not have sharply defined Critical Temperatures. Typically, the transition from normal to superconducting state takes place over a range of about 5 degrees Kelvin. One critical temperature that falls in this range with a reading of about 94 Kelvin for YBa2Cu3O7, and about 108 Kelvin for Bi2Sr2Ca2Cu3O10. * Die Temperatureinheit Kelvin wurde vom irisch-schottischen Wissenschaftler Lord Kelvin,auch bekannt als William Thompson (1824-1907), der eine der ersten Temperaturskalen entwickelte, abgeleitet. Kelvin forschte u.a. erfolgreich auf Gebieten wie Elektromagnetismus, Thermodynamik und interkontinentaler Kommunikation. * In James P. Blaylock's novel "Lord Kelvin's Machine", Lord Kelvin invented an electromagnetic device which would negate the earth's magnetic field for a brief time in order to avoid a collision with an iron-bearing comet. The hero spends the first part of the novel trying to prevent the machine from being turned on, as the result would be cataclysmic. Also of note, the book, which takes place in an alternate Victorian era, makes use of Maxwell's Equations, a series of equations that describe electricity, magnetism, and their relationships. In the real world, Maxwell only came up with 4 equations. To account for all the impossible science that exists in the alternate world, Blaylock had his Maxwell come up with an additional 12 laws, bringing the total to a Swan friendly 16. * He was singing the old Iraqi national anthem while telling Desmond about the fail safe system. Theorien Gallerie Image:Clancy 2.jpg|The many faces of Kelvin Joe Inman Image:kelvin_drawing_blast_door_map.jpg|Kelvin adding to the Map. Inman, Kelvin Inman, Kelvin Inman, Kelvin